fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YJnD747MqP/I thought about a new version of gameria.
The name of version is "Evolution". This logo is futuristic design(with a pattern of lines like a circuit). 'Features considered at this time' *The atmosphere of stations is futuristic *We can make our own order *We can order and receive orders from other players online communication *We can also specify complicated specifications that were not in past versions *There is a concept of holidays in all *We can keep up to 2 items of our favorite holidays and use it during other holidays Title list and features at the moment 'Papa's Burgeria Evolution' Adding more normal Ingredients Holidays There are some differences here *New Year *Mardi Gras *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *BavariaFest *Gondola 500(or Grōōvstock) *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example of New Normal Ingredients *Poutine *Guacamole *Fried Egg *Chicken *Philly Steak *Schnitzel Example of Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Bun,2 Toppings and Sauces *Fried Chicken Bun,Mac N' Cheese(New Year) *Crawdads,Creole Crab Sauce(Mardi Gras) *Sage Derby Cheese,Corned Beef Hash(St. Paddy's Day) *Blue Cheese Crumbles,Hollandaise Sauce(Easter) *Tortilla,Nacho Cheese(Cinco de Mayo) *Hawaiian Bun,Poke(Summer Luau) *Burnt Ends,Lone Star Pit Sauce(Starlight BBQ) *Pretzel Bun,Bratwurst(BavariaFest) *Garlic Rush,Hurry Curry(Gondola 500) *Ecto Bun,Spooky Slaw(Halloween) *Roasted Turkey,Gravy(Thanksgiving) *Roasted Goose,Eggnog Aioli(Christmas) 'Papa's Freezeria Evolution' Multiple Mixables and Syrups in an Ice Cream Normal Ingredients are all taken over from To Go!(Except for Tutti Frutti Syrup and Huckleberry Syrup) Rainbow Sherbet Syrup revives in turn with Tutti Frutti Syrup. Holidays There are some differences here *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Big Top Carnival *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Comet Con *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Example of New Normal Ingredients Mixables *Sourballs(both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Konpeito(both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) Syrups *Butterzinger Syrup *Blue Velvet Syrup *Fizzo Syrup *Moon Mist Syrup Sprinkled Toppings *Blueberry Bark *Rock Candy *Holi Sugar *Sourballs(both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) *Konpeito(both Mixables and Sprinkled Toppings) Example of Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Mixables,2 Syrups,Whipped Creams,2 Sprinkled Toppings and 2 Place-able Toppings *Creameo Syrup,Flavor X Syrup,Rainbow Meringue,Countdown Crunch,Candle(New Year) *Lollipop Syrup,Watermelon Syrup,Bubblegum Cream,X and O Sprinkles,Chocolate Strawberry(Valentine's Day) *Keylime Syrup,Dr. Honeydew Syrup,Mint Cream,Mint Creameo,Chocolate Coin(St. Paddy's Day) *Lavender Lemonade Syrup,Wildberry Whip,Jelly Beans,Cremebury Eggs,Candy Egg(Easter) *Lollipop Bits(Scooperia),Choco Banana Syrup,Candy Apple Syrup,Artisanal Truffle Corn,Saltwater Taffy(Big Top Carnival) *Luau Punch Syrup,Lemonade Syrup,Splashberry Derps,Lemon Wedge,Paper Umbrella(Summer Luau) *Crackle Crumbs,Cherrybomb Syrup,Rocket Whip,Silver Star Sprinkles,Candy Rocket(Starlight Jubilee) *Hyper Green Syrup,Matcha Syrup,Cosmo Mousse,Astronaut Ice Cream,Starfruit(Comet Con) *Maple Syrup,Honey Syrup,Mocha Cream,Frosted Sugar Crunch,Mini Donuts(Maple Mornings) *Scary Sugar Eyes,Witch's Brew Syrup,Scream Cream,Spooky Sprinkles(Halloween) 'Papa's Scooperia Evolution' Adding more Cookie Doughs Adding more normal Toppings Multiple Mixes in one Cookie 'Papa's Wingeria Evolution' Adding holiday's Meat Holidays There are some differences here *New Year *Mardi Gras *St. Paddy's Day *Big Top Carnival *Cinco de Mayo(or Cherry Blossom Festival) *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Comet Con *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas 'Papa's Pizzeria Evolution' System is close to HD Adding more Sauces and Cheeses Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Big Top Carnival *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Portallini Feast(or BavariaFest) *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas 'Papa's Taco Mia Evolution' Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Easter *Onionfest *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Sugarplex Film Fest *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas 'Papa's Pancakeria Evolution' Adding Bases Doughs Adding more Grill Mixables Holidays There are some differences here *New Year *Valentine's Day *Holi(or St. Paddy's Day) *Cherry Blossom Festival *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Comet Con *Pirate Bash *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas As a repertoire of orders, adding variation of placement and adjustment of source concentration